Once upon a silver moon
by Silverviolinist
Summary: When a battle leaves two senshi dead, an offer comes offering Usagi the chance to go back in time.


16 year old Usagi sat on her bed crying. The last battle had been a hard one. One full of mistakes. Mistakes that could not be taken away. Never forgotten. Never forgiven. Mistakes that had ended up in the death of two senshi. Two. There was a knock at the door and Usagi stopped crying. Her parents did not know of her secret life. The one that caused her so much pain. Usagi's mom opened the door gently.  
  
"Usagi-chan , Mina-chan is here…." She stopped when she saw her daughters disleveled blond hair, her red rimmed eyes. "Honey, whats wrong. You have been crying?" She sat down beside her daughter and stroked her hair. "I'm fine Mom" Usagi said as she stood up. "Tell Mina I just want to be alone right now." Usagi turned and looked out the window at Tokyo's busy streets. Usagi's mother took the hint and closed the door as she left. Usagi layed down on her bed. Suddenly she heard a voice coming from her desk. "You have the chance to go back, you know" said a small greenish blue creature. Usagi looked up. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am Sim, a servant of the Dark Moon. My master is offering you the chance to go back. All of you senshi will be alive. All of you. But you have a price to pay. If you choose to accept the generous offer my master has given you, then the senshi wont exist. None of you will be senshi. It will remain as if you had never stumbled upon Luna.Do you accept?" Usagi really wanted to say no. To be able to bring back the other two senshi though… Usagi looked at the Sim. She started to form the word but it just wouldn't come. She started to say no but…  
  
The alarm went off. It rang and rang but did not wake the girl sleeping beside it. She slept on for another half hour. "Bunny, wake up!!!You are late." Yelled a woman from the first floor of the house. "Ugh" groaned a blond hair girl from the covors. She slipped out of bed and groggily got ready for school. She pulled on her sailor type blouse and her blue skirt. She was getting ready to start packing her bags for school when she heard the sound of a bus pulling away. "Baka" she yelled. She grabbed her bags and flew down the steps. She grabbed a piece of toast from the counter and soared out the door. On the way she saw a group of boys teasing a cat. "Hey don't do that meanies." She cried. The boys turned away from the cat and started chasing her. Bunny ducked in and out of alleys and finally arrived at her school just as the late bell rang. She skidded down the hall and stopped right outside of her classroom. She pulled open the door and found herself staring straight into her teachers face. "Detention, Bunny. You are late again."  
  
A black haired girl sat kneeling before a blazing fire in a temple. She was in deep meditation. Suddenly a crow flew in. "Demos" the girl cried. She extended her arm and the crow flew onto it. An old man walked into the temple, his robes sweeping the floor. "Raye, it is time for school." Raye stood up and walked to her room. She quickly changed and headed off towards school. She watched as a blond haired girl ran towards her school. Raye sighed. She had seen the same girl late everyday. Raye had never talked to her because the girl was out of her league. Raye turned down an alley and found herself facing the front of her private school for girls. She walked briskly to the door bowing to the sisters as they passed by.  
  
At another school in another city a girl sat fliriting with a boy. She kept pulling her hand through her long brown hair and offering him slices of squid, He looked into her eyes and kissed her. Lita was startled. She broke away and then blushed furiously. Then she looked down at her feet. "You know Arimasu, I have been thinking." The boy laughed. "Is that call for a special occasion?" Lita hit him. "No I am moving to Tokyo. Something is telling me to go there. And you know how I feel about following your heart…"  
  
Arimasu gasped. Then his look of horror turned into a grin. "What does your heart say about me?" he said sheepishly. He moved himself closer to Lita. "My heart tells me to push you away" she said doing that. "Oh come on I mean it Lita. Please stay here. The law says we have to be 16 to get married. That's only two years. And it will pass so quickly." Arimasu said pleading. Lita sighed. "I guess so." She looked up at the sky still feeling as if something where missing.  
  
Amy stood outside her apartment complex. She looked up at the windows. She could see her mom silhouetted in one of them. She was talking on the phone. Amy waved. Her mom waved back. Amy started walking to school. She opened her bag as she walked and looked to make sure she was carrying her disk. When she assured herself that she had it she continued walking. She turned right and walked up a flight of steps. She turned left and entered her classroom. She put her bag on her desk and hurried up to the black board. Pinned next to it was a list of names and scores of the recent national preparatory test. Amy did not have far to look for her name was on top with a score of 500. She sighed and said out loud. "I should have done better"  
  
Mina stood outside looking at a display of bathing suits. She stared longingly at them. "I wish I had enough money to buy something. Prices are cheap in the winter but I still do not have enough" Mina turned and watched as several high school boys approached her. "Hi" she said in an unusually high pitched boys. "Im lost and need a ride home." The boys stopped and several of them offered to give her a lift. She laughed giddily and followed a dark haired boy with muscles and a deep tan. 


End file.
